Révélation d'une relation caché
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Hermione et Ginny sortent ensemble elle décident de le dire a Ron. Résumé bidon. OS pour un défis avec ma meilleure amie. Attention Guimauve. Venez lire :) Désolé pour les faute, je n'ai pas de beta.


TITRE : Révélation d'une relation caché.

Hello tout le monde.

Os Pour défis avec Ma meilleure amie : Lena Harper [aller lire ce qu'elle fait].

Je ne suis a la base pas fan de Harry Potter je n'ai même pas vu tout les films, donc soyer indulgent.

Harry Potter ne m'appartien pas.

Couple Principal Hermione/Ginny.

Couple Secondaire Harry/ Drago. Donc Homophobe tracer votre chemin.

Os écrit au présent.

Bonne Lecture:)

* * *

Maison des Waesley.

POV Ginny :

Je me trouve actuellement dans ma chambre ou j'attends avec impatience l'arrivé de Hermione qui se trouve être ma petite amie depuis déjà plusieurs mois, sur les conseil de mon meilleure amis qui se trouve être mon ex petit amis … Harry Potter qui sort depuis peu avec Drago Malfoy, nous avons donc décidé de le dire a mon frère Ron qui est l'ex de Hermione dont il est toujours amoureux.

Je suis coupé dans mes pensé par la porte de ma chambre qui s'ouvre sur Hermione toujours aussi belle.

-Salut ma belle, lui dit-je en souriant.

-Salut mon cœur, me répond t-elle en me déposant un baiser chaste.

-Alors pas trop inquiète d'annoncer le fait que l'on soit ensemble ? Demande ai-je alors.

-Inquiète ? Non, mais stresser ça oui. Et toi ?

-Je ne voie pas pourquoi je le serai, j'assume pleinement d'être ta petite amie. Lui répondit-je.

-Je le sais que tu assume, mais sa reste ton frère et il est amoureux de moi et ne s'en cache pas.

-Effectivement, j'appréhende juste un peu je ne voudrais pas qu'il m'en veut. Déclarai-je.

-Je comprend.

Ma mère nous appelle alors pour venir a table avec le reste de la famille.

J'embrasse alors amoureusement Hermione.

POV Hermione :

Dans les dernière marche des escalier je lui lâche main a mon plus grand regret.

On s'installe a table l'une a coté de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment elle pose sa main sur ma hanche, je frisonne a ce contact.

Le repas avait passé vite, et je stresse de plus en plus car d'ici quelques minutes tout le monde sera désormais au courant.

Ginny se racle la gorge et prend la parole. -Hermione et moi avons quelque chose a vous dire, je pense que pour certaines personnes cela ne va pas faire plaisir surtout pour toi Ron.

-Rien de grave au moins ma chérie ? Demande alors Molly.

-Non, en tout cas pas pour moi, voilà moi et Hermione avons une relation...

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demande Ron.

-5mois. Répondit-je

Ron se lève violemment de sa chaise et part de la maison en claquant la porte.

-Ne vous inquiète pas ça va lui passé, et il viendra vous présenté des excuse. Rajouta Molly.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas causé des problème dans votre famille. Dit-je désolé.

-Tu n'a pas a être désolé de me rendre heureuse Mione'.

-Ginny a raison tu na pas être désolé de rendre notre fille heureuse, il a eu sa chance avec toi mais ça n'a pas marché, il lui faut juste le temps de digéré la nouvelle. Répondit Arthur.

On se sort de table et monte dans la chambre de Ginny.

POV Ginny :

Une fois la porte fermé, Hermione éclate en sanglots, je la prend dans mes bras et la fait s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Sa lui passera, il est amoureux de toi il n'aller pas sauté de joie, mais je suis sa sœur et il t'aime alors tout ce qui comptera pour lui c'est le fait qu'on sois heureuses ensemble. Je t'aime et ni lui ni personnes pourra m'enpecher d'être avec toi alors que tu as les même sentiments a mon égard que moi envers toi.

-Je t'aime Gin' mais je ne veut pas détruire votre famille et faire souffrir ton frère, je n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je lui tourna le visage et planta mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu en vaut la peine Mione' tu est géniale, je t'aime et c'est a tes coté que je veut construire ma vie.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et l'embrasse chastement, le baiser devient rapidement fougueux, elle me fait basculer sur le lit et mes main se font baladeuse.

Je lui enlève sont t -shirt et d'un coup de hanches echange nos position.

Et le reste n'appartiens qu'a nous pervers !

Maison des Potter :

POV Ron.

Après ce choque, je me suis réfugier si je peut dire cela comme ça chez Harry qui se trouve en compagnie de Drago.

Je lui explique alors la situation.

-Pour être honnête je suis au courant depuis la semaine dernière c'est moi qui leurs est conseillé de te le dire avant que tu ne l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autres qu'elles.

Outre le fait que tu est amoureux de Hermione cela ne te dérange pas ? Demande t-il.

-Non bien sur que non. Répondit-je

-Alors voilà, elles sont heureuses ensembles et tu l'ai aiment tu veut qu'elle soit heureuse non ? Alors va les voir et avec le temps sa te fera moins de mal.

-Merci Harry, j'y vais.

Je part de chez Harry. J'arrive a la maison et mes parents m'indique la chambre de Ginny.

Je toque et entre.

Je m'assoie a leur coté et prend la parole :

-Je suis désolé les filles, mais c'est difficile pour moi vu mes sentiments pour Hermione mais je vous aiment tout les deux et je veut que vous soyez heureuse alors si pour cela il faut que vous soyez ensemble alors Ok, il va me falloir du temps pour que je m'y habitue mais sa viendra. Alors suis-je pardonné ?

Elles se regardes, se souries et Gin' prend a son tour la parole.

-Bien sur tu est mon frère voyons. Allez viens la.

Elle ouvre ses bras et nous échangeons un câlin au qu'elle nous invitons Hermione a nous rejoindre.

POV Ginny :

Je savais bien qu'il accepterai même si honnêtement j'avais peut.

Je vais pouvoir désormais avancer avec les personnes que j'aime sans avoir a me cacher.

FIN !

* * *

Alors ?! Des avis ?!

Merci a tous.

Cassoulagleek.

PS : Je t'aime cookiie's.


End file.
